1. Field of the invention
This invention concerns a game processing method, game apparatus, and game execution method. More specifically, it concerns the processing for games such as driving (auto race) games in which an object such as an automobile is made to move on a monitor screen in response to the manipulations of a player. It also concerns a game system and game method for conduction a driving (auto race) game, for example, comprising a plurality of consoles interconnected via communications means, wherewith a plurality of players compete with each other between the consoles.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advances being made in computer graphics technology in recent years, image processing apparatuses are being proposed for providing various kinds of images. Among these apparatuses are those used in so-called TV game apparatuses, such as race games, shooting games, simulation games, and action games.
Whether these game apparatuses are used in the home or in business, there is a demand for displaying images mote vividly and realistically. In general, game apparatuses comprise a game apparatus main unit having a built-in computer for executing previously stored game programs, a controller for sending control signals to the computer to issue movement commands to objects represented in the game, a display for displaying images associated with the game development as the game program is executed by the computer, and an audio unit for generating audio to accompany the game development.
In recent game apparatuses, in order to make the screens high-quality and powerful, image data are defined in virtual three-dimensional coordinate space to position objects (“player characters” or “player drivers”) and background items, etc., and to display scenes which are viewed from prescribed viewpoints.
Game apparatuses that handle driving games (auto race games) constitute one field among game apparatuses configured in this way, and among them, in turn, are contest games in which a plurality of players participate and compete for standings.
In the contest games already existing, however, such as driving games, it has been impossible to enter the game once it has already been started. In a system supporting communication between a plurality of game apparatuses that are interconnected, for example, a demonstration is first displayed to attract participants. Seeing this, multiple players start the game simultaneously, and match their skills against one another. The general rule with game apparatuses such as this is that the game must be started simultaneously in order for the plurality of players to compete fairly for standings. For example, if four people have first started to play a game in normal fashion, and then a friend of theirs comes along, he or she will not be able to participate in the game already begun. Thus conventional game apparatuses, while touting their communications capabilities, can only support play between a circle of friends, and do not perform the role of true “communications” that would allow play by an indefinite number of people.
In the driving games already existing, moreover, the method adopted for determining that a game is over is a time-expiration control system that terminates the game if the prescribed course is not finished within a certain time period. This time-expiration system is mainly suitable for stand-alone installations. It is not always suitable, in terms of game interest, in multi-play implementations in which an indefinite number of players can enjoy the game using a plurality of game apparatuses that support intercommunications. With the time-expiration system, for example, whether or not to extend a game is left up to the top player only, so that the following players can only aim at the top position in a race while not knowing when that race might end. When this is the case, patterns may develop in which a game is continued irrespective of the will of the players, or it might be impossible to reach the top position due to a spontaneous accident that happens irrespective of the relative skill (technique) of the player, with the game then being terminated irrespective of the will of the players.
The present invention has been devised in order to resolve the problems noted above, and an object thereof is to provide a game processing method and game apparatus wherewith players may join at any time, and wherewith game development is predicated on the skill and luck of the players themselves, so that improper game terminations can be eliminated.
As already noted, in conventional competition games, such as driving games, for example, it is not possible for a player to join in after the game has already been started. In a communications-capable game system wherein a plurality of game apparatuses are interconnected, a demonstration is first displayed to attract participants. Seeing this, a plurality of players start the game simultaneously, and match their skills against one another. Ordinarily, with such a game system as this, the game is begun with a simultaneous start. Thus, if, for example, four people begin competitive play via communications, and then another participant comes along, that other participant cannot join the game that is already in progress. He or she must wait for the competitive game in progress to end before joining the competitive play.
In this competitive game, in the case of a driving game, the method adopted for determining that a game is over is the time-expiration control system which terminates a game if a prescribed course is not completed within a certain time. when a game terminates by meeting this condition, the race standings, etc., are displayed. At this juncture, new participants may join the game (or replace losing players), so that communications-based competitive play is resumed with a new plurality of players. In other words, when communications-based play is to be continued, the steps of “game termination,” “addition of (replacement by) new participants, ” and “game resumption” are necessary, in that order, between one game and the next. It has been pointed out that the excitement over and interest in the competitive play can be extinguished by this “between” time.
Furthermore, in a conventional driving game, new participants are solicited (determined) every time a game is over, so that a player who has won first place in the last game has little sense of “surviving.” In other words, there is no game continuity wherein the results of previous games are automatically reflected by the system. Thus a skillful player can do nothing more than continue making high-scoring games, one at a time. This can greatly diminish one's interest in the game.
An object of the present invention, which has been devised in order to resolve the problems noted above, is to provide a free-entry multiple-player competition game system and game execution method wherewith other players can join (enter) a communications-based competitive game at any time, the “between” time between one game and the next is eliminated so that multiple games can be carried on continuously, and game results are handled so that the results of previous games are automatically reflected in succeeding games.